Talk:Rahu
Testimonials *Duo by: 75 Pld/War and 75 Rdm/Whm Using Maze Rune 020 to weaken the NM.--Setsumi 14:32, 20 January 2009 (UTC) *Defeated by party of 5 members: 75 War/Nin, 75 Rdm/Whm, 75 Dnc/Nin, 75 Whm/Blm, 75 Thf/Nin Using the following runes to strengthen Rahu: Maze Rune 042, Maze Rune 101, Maze Rune 040 --Setsumi 00:11, 29 January 2009 (UTC) * 005,016,017,018,041,051,094 Runes used,Stillness resonated. Very high defense mob. SAM and BLU hitted very often for 0 with propper gear and double Minuet. Maybe Immune to slashing dmg. PLD still hit for 4-10 with Joyeuse (Piercing dmg). RNG shots were about 80-110 dmg. Defeated with PLD/NIN, BLU/NIN, RDM/WHM, BRD/WHM, RNG/NIN, RNG/NIN. Long fight, full haste on PLD (song, gear, spell) Minuet's on RNG, Sushi were used. Rahu hited Mage for about 500-600. PLD for about 300... better never get hit ;) The Stun effect from breath didnt last long Mindi 17:47, 21 March 2009 (UTC) *Duo by 75 RDM/WHM and 75 MNK/NIN. With Lizard Rune - No drops/200EXP/10Marbles - --Hazukii 16:26, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Discussion *During Maze Rune 020 enhanced run Rahu was Tanked with moderate difficulty with breath damage hitting upwards of 500-700 with phalanx II active at beginning of fight lowering as HP was reduced. All enfeebles stuck except for Bind and Gravity so possible resistance or immunity. Normal attacks do 100-140 if unblocked by shield with critical hits upwards of 300+. I highly recommend either using a decently geared paladin to tank or a very well equipped ninja with evasion gear if you are going with less than 4 people to fight this. We experienced difficulties mainly because the fight lasted upwards of 14 minutes to complete only with Paladin and Red Mage with no real source of damage except from Paladin and Dots. Possible HP count was roughly 13000-16000 (figured with use of 300 Vorpal to 2% HP drop). Invincible Chivalry and Convert were all used during this fight so if you do not have a good source of damage expect alot of dedicated healing for main tank for a long period of time while conserving MP.--Setsumi 14:32, 20 January 2009 (UTC) *During 5 Man attempt I choose to strengthen the Notorious Monster by use of runes Maze Rune 042, Maze Rune 101, and Maze Rune 040. His defense change was considearbly noticable with our Warrior hitting rounds between 30-60 which was close to what originally first run with Paladin was hitting for. Tanking was not a very difficult issue as only the breath attacks were the only things that landed. Warrior and Dancer were able to tank without much difficulty with Dancer main tanking and Thief switching hate back and forth. With healing magic it was able to cure alot of its status effects very often but it allowed for slightly easier tanking because it took time away from attacking to cast. Its healing potency was rather average with its Cure V's landing upward of 600+ and Curaga IV for 550+ this was not boosted or hindered by day as it was Firesday. The Marble reward was rather low being only 17 for completion and no Runes were dropped however I have yet to obtain a Maze Rune 094 to enhance drops but will obtain soon and begin testing on drops. --Setsumi 00:11, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Strategies *Potential Strategy: Ninja Paladin Thief or Dancer will be able to tank this without much difficulty if summoned as Lv. 75. I recommend that either at least one healer is brought either Whm or Rdm if expecting to get hit or even Smn or Blm can heal if using Evasion tank. If bringing melee I recommend basic sushi or if bringing magic damage it will be rather easy to hit magic spells without much resistance. Not sure but if solable only because of time constraints, large HP pool, and fast attack/movement speed. Removed from mainpage :*Confirmed Spawn with use of Rune 005 and Rune 020 spawned weaker version of actual Notorious Monster but was still the same. Mindi 18:09, 21 March 2009 (UTC)